sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Sun Shrine of Sheba
Explore the wonders of the mystical Shrine of Sheba. Here you will find answers about her random canon in her mind and explore the basis of her main and not so main characters. Join us now as we jump into the mystical world of Goldensunsheba. Also Now linked with the Fanon Cannon of Pokemonboy3000's Universe. Time Line Pre Rebellion: * 100, 000 'Tiger Iron was created. *'10,000 Ammolite was created and formed on a desert planet devoid of life. *'9,500' Ammolite joined the air force for Pink Diamond *'9,300' Ammolite nearly crashes into the Yellow Citadel but was saved by Moon Ammolite. *'9,000' Mahagony Pearl is formed as is under Yellow Diamonds orders Rebellion (Dates subjected to change) *'5,000' years ago: Ammolite joins the rebellion believing it is something Pink Diamond wants her to do. *'4,950' Rubellite forms with a fiery explosion. Rubellite fights Yellow Diamond and ends up losing but due to her Spirit Yellow Diamond spares her and takes her as her gem. *'4,900' Rubellite is assigned by Yellow Diamond to watch over the Snow. She fails in her mission and is quickly overwhelmed awakening only to find one Snow left who end up being her dearest friend. *'3,000 '''Mahagony Pearl's master became the orginator of the cluster. She began to work for them constantly gathering shards to help create the cluster. *'2,500 Ammolite gets seperated from the Crystal gems for a long time. '''Post Rebellion * ??? 'Ammolite meets Peridot and instantly tries to befriends her (Redemption) * '??? Ammolite accidentally free's an old Crystal gem Emerald (Fruitninja155) and tries to follow her fox form and return her to her normal self. This infuriate Ruby. TO BE CONTINUED Major Gems *Ammolite: A pilot gem designed to fly ships but is absolutely a failure at the one job she was assigned to do. She is hyper active and normally very positive. *Rubellite: A powerful fire wielding gem with the pleasure to burn and torture others. She's worked her way to obtain the class she is and is unique for her gem type and cut. She's only ever been called Rubellite and not given her cut name. *Mahogany Pearl: Startled easily this Pearl is very obedient to her masters and will risk everything to full fill her masters wishes. *Tiger Iron: A geeky gem who is very friendly and takes care of Corrupted gems. She is a very old gem. *Snowy: A timid and terrified little gem stone, she takes the current form of a fox and doesn't remember much of who she is. *Golden Beryl: An insane gem stone who is highly loyal to her Diamond, she takes pleasure in punish those who question her Diamond's authority. Minor Gems *Peridot: A Peridot who has her hair tied back in a braid, she was forced into a situation since the Kindergarten she was maintaining fell to the rebels. *Citrine: A Quartz gem with little to no patience for those around her. Loyal to a fault. *Pink Pearl: Pink Diamond's loyal servant and a quirky gem who has been making a muck out of the other Diamond's plans. She is highly inattentive and takes charge of situations when no one else will. Fusions Goldensunsheba's Fusions * Azuramalachite: A fusion between Emerald and Ammolite they wield a trident and use full control of the earth around them. They work very well together and bond out of trust with each other. * Rainbow Opal: A Fusion between Yellow Calcite and Ammolite a cheerful encouragement gem who wields a magical wand that help boast morality of her team. Other *Labradorite: A fusion between Pearl and Ammolite, this fusion is highly stable as Ammolite looks up to Pearl. Stories The Queen of Fire An Au where instead of going on her mission to protect Snow's she choose to fight Yellow Diamond, and she won. She soon becomes the Queen of the empire. The Begining A short Story to introduce two new gemsonas. Trivia *Rubellite has a British accent because I said so. *Rubellite is based off another Pyromaniac from Tales of Xillia. *Ammolite references Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash *Ammolite has a Shooting star shirt just like Mable for Gravity Falls. *Mahogany Pearl is based off Alphys from Undertale Alternate Universe's These are brief alternate universe. Ammolite: TBA Rubellite: * '''Accepting: '''Rubellite is born but instead of attacking the Ruby's she chooses to accept them as her sisters. This allows her to be the strategist leader for the Ruby's in the war. She loses her life fighting against Rose Quartz. * '''Chosen by Fate: '''Rubellite is immediately put as a bounty hunter and there for never goes on the mission to meet Snow. Tracking down Jasper as the Ruby's have failed she meets up with Steven and eventually befriends him. She then betrays home world and become a Crystal gem. * '''Successfully Protecting Snow: '''Rubellite manages to fight and protect the Snow gems and kills the humans who attacked. She soon becomes a lot more docile with the Snow's and they never seem to show the potential of being actual fighters. Yellow Diamond shows disappointment and forces Rubellite away to abandon the gems on Earth. Rubellite feels betrayed by home world but proceeds with her missions. She soon believes her Snow friends where shattered so she agrees to become a bounty hunter to retrieve gems. She heads to earth to retrieve Jasper. * '''Prisoner: '''Instead of viewing her potential Yellow Diamond views Rubellite as a threat and send her to prison. The prison treats her horribly and the other prisoners end up abusing her since she's not like any of them. Rubellite becomes bitter and jaded. Tiger Iron takes a liking to her and the two become fast friends and Tiger Iron takes her and flees the prison. Mahagony Pearl: TBA Tiger Iron: TBA Snowy: TBA Golden Beryl: TBACategory:Fanon Category:Fanons